


Nothing Like Love

by coffeefudge



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk thinking about his brother, M/M, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda how I believe Dirk and his Bro's relationship started out before turning into something serious and cute.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda how I believe Dirk and his Bro's relationship started out before turning into something serious and cute.

Pet was something no one has dared to call you before.

Though the name was nothing compared to the consequences of baring that title. At least, most would consider it consequences. And though you considered it to be some sort of punishment too, you also thought of it as some sort of blessing. No one handled you like he did. He knew how to treat you: rough and merciless. And every time he touched you he would make sparks fly and blood stain. The biting and scratching and yanking of hair. The blood gushing from busted lips and teeth sized holes in your flesh. The darkening bruises and painful limp you would get the next day. All of it was a rush to you. It was like pure adrenaline was running through your veins. The thrill of it all was what made you want it more whenever he was done.

No one has treated you like this, due to your small size. But your size didn't matter to him. He was like the dog and you his bone. He would claw and gnaw on you, sink his fangs into you, though treated you like a trinket worthy of a king. And though you would never show it, you always wanted more. You never got enough of him. He was a drug and whenever you two came down from your high, you would need it again. And you knew that he felt the same way.

You could see it in his eyes, the gleam of lust and anticipation. He was just waiting for you to slip up, to break a rule or displease him, just so he would have a reason to take you. He wanted something to hurt, something to cause pain to. And you were that thing. He watched you carefully whenever he could, studying every detail of your movements, hoping for some fault or delinquency. Neither of you showed your want for each other externally. That would mean the other had an advantage over you. And neither of you wanted that. If anything, it was a competition to see who could get who to break first. In the end, you two would end up in the same place, doing the same thing, feeling the same satisfaction.


End file.
